This invention relates to a portable carrying case, and more particularly, a portable carrying case designed for the transporting and storage of slitter wheel blades used to cut paper webs and the like.
Heretofore, a box, without a lid, was used to transport and carry slitter wheels about a paper mill. The box had a strap on it connected to opposite portions of the box to facilitate handling. The slitter wheels carried in such an open box were dangerous in that the person carrying the box could be cut and the wheels damaged since they were freely movable in the box thereby enabling them to abrade against each other. The slitter carrying case of the present invention overcomes these objectionable features in the handling of such web slitter wheels.
In accordance with the present invention a case for carrying and storing a web slitting blade includes a rubber padded circular platform having a central post extending upwardly therefrom for receiving a web slitter blade. A cylindrical cover is threadedly connected to the central post to enclose the slitter blade and complete the carrying case. The threaded member connecting the cover to the post includes a key shaped-opening to provide a handle for ease of carrying of the case.